Who Are You?
by gatewaytoday
Summary: Can Eli and Clare get over this new obstical in their relationship? begins after umbrella part 1
1. Chapter 1

I do not own degrassi

Eli's POV

I watched Clare walk away with her bike in tow. I didn't know what to do. I never expected her to show up at my house asking to stay the night with me. It just wasn't like her.

_RUMBLE!_

I heard thunder and quickly looked back at Clare's retreating figure as she got farther away. She got on her bike and started to ride away quickly . . . in the opposite direction of her house. My stomach dropped. This scene was too familiar. _No! Clare is not Julia. She'll be fine._ I told myself. But the similarities scared me. Julia left right before a storm began. She had done the opposite direction to her house. A drunk was driving and killed Julia on impact. . .

_Clare will be fine. She has to be! _I stood there for about two minutes against Morty before getting in him. "I have to find Clare." I said aloud.

Clare's POV

Is it that terrible! The thought of having sex with me! I was not being irrational, I really meant it. I was still walking my bike ad was near the end of Eli's street where I would take a left home.

_RUMBLE!_

Home wouldn't be home for long. I didn't want to go there. I just wanted to get away. I got on my bike and took off quickly to the right, away from home, everything. I didn't care that I was heading into a storm.

I kept peddling; going faster and faster, no knowing, nor caring, where I was going. After a good 8 minutes, I was a good 3 miles from Eli's and was still going. I was heading down a gravel road surrounded by forest when it began to poor down rain. Within seconds I was soaked but I just peddled faster, trying to leave all of it behind me. I heard a car behind me, moving over slightly to let them pass me, throwing puddle water on my already soaked form. The gravel road soon turned to concrete, but still surrounded by forest, with a hill a hill leading deeper into the forests.

I kept going and going when suddenly I heard tires squealing on a speeding, out of control car. I heard the impact before I even felt it. As I rolled down the hill into the dense forest, I heard the car speed away. All I could think of was Eli.

I saw Eli in my mind. I saw his smirk. I thought of his kisses. The pain quickly took over and I blacked out with all my thoughts on Eli.

**What ya think? I have tons more written. About 5 more chapters and im still adding more. I don't care if ya review, you can, but I'll continue to write this anyway for my own enjoyment. Thank you**

**Oh, but who on here is into anime? Cuz I know I am! Going to Acen again and I worked at a convention my anime club at school helped sponsor where Johnny yong bosch was….yep…original black power ranger and ichigo from bleach. He's super cool. I also hung with Robert Axelrod…aka Lord Zedd the bad guy of power rangers and wizardmon from digimon. Wooo Anime-Zing…lol sorry I was just thinking about it and was like ya!**

**~Samantha~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own degrassi**_

Eli's POV

I couldn't find her anywhere. She was nowhere around town. _Maybe she went home. . ._ I wondered. I pulled over to call her house phone. By now it was pouring rain and I could barely see the road.

_Ring. . .Ring. . .Riii. . ._

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Eli. . . Is Clare there?"

"No. . .She suddenly left the house about an hour ago. I haven't been able to get a hold of her. I think she's just upset. She left when I started to talk about some of my regrets."

Realization hit me. Clare came to me, thinking she'd regret not taking a chance with me, and I just shut her out.

"Can you tell her I called when she comes home?"

"Of course."

"Okay, thanks, bye. . ."

I only knew of one other place she could be that I haven't checked yet.

_Ring. . .Riii. . ._

"Hello?"

"Adam, have you talked to Clare?"

"'Hi, Adam, how are you?' I'm great, thanks for asking. What do you need?"

"Adam, I'm serious. I can't find her anywhere."

"No, I haven't spoken with her. Why? What happened?"

"Sorry, I'll explain later, right now I have to find her." I hung up before Adam had the chance to answer.

I put Morty back in drive and started to drive towards the outskirts of town.

"Come on Clare! Where the hell are you?" I wondered aloud.

Clare's POV

It's so dark. What's going on? I looked around and saw a black void surrounding me. I felt numb. What happened? I can't remember anything. I remember talking to my mom . . . and then . . . nothing. Where am I?

Eli's POV

It began to rain even harder as my worry for Clare began to grow. "Come one, where are you!" I kept repeating it, like a spell that would bring her back to me. I was desperate to find her. With every passing moment, I became more worried.

I was driving down a road surrounded by forest. I had just gotten off gravel road when I saw tire tracks, like the car slammed on its breaks and slid. But then I saw the bike lying on the side of the road.

**Ya it's short, I know. Sorry. . .but thanks for reading I'll update soon.**

**~Samantha~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own degrassi**_

**Eli's POV**

I knew that bike. It was Clare's. Why was her bike here, but no Clare? I began to panic. The tire tracks, the abandoned bike, and no Clare . . . none of it was adding up to be a good situation. I quickly parked Morty and got out.

"CLARE!" I yelled into the rain. "CLARE!"

I was on the verge of hysteria. "CLARE, WHERE ARE YOU!" I looked down the hill the woods lead to and started to head that way. I continued to call for Clare. I then heard a whimpered moan a few feet from where I was standing.

**Clare's POV**

I was pulled from the numbing blackness by the sound of someone calling my name. Their voice got closer and closer. I was overwhelmed with pain. I tried to get the person calling my name's attention, but when I went to make a sound I felt a sharp pain in my side and my head and a whimper escaped from my lips instead. A few seconds later I heard the same person who was calling my name scream my name one last time and then they started to cry. Everything started to blacken out again as I heard a strangled "I'm sorry!"

**Eli's POV**

I immediately got my phone out and dialed 911. "Clare, you're going ot be all right. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I was crying. The rain began to lighten up and I soon heard the sirens of the ambulance.

"I'll be right back. Help is here." I sobbed, hoping she was hearing what I was saying. "Just stay with me, Clare." I plead as I got up to meet the ambulance. I showed the medics where Clare was and they immediately took her way.

"Are you to ride with her?" Asked one of the medics as they put her into the back.

"No . . . I need to call her parents and tell them what's going on right away . . . I'm just going to drive there . . ." I was in a state of shock. It was Julia, all over again. _Clare, please live. I can't stand to lose you too._ I silently sent to her.

**Yes this one is also short. But he next chapter will be longer. Not super long but much longer than this. In my notebook this one took up…1 ½ pages…then next takes up. . . 3 ½ so I think that's better. I write this in school and now we are watching Macbeth after reading in the class I write this in…and it's 2 hours long…so I'm going to get a lot more done on this and vengence**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own degrassi**

**Clare's POV**

I was back in the dark place that numbed everything. I was confused but happy I didn't have to feel that mind-blowing pain anymore.

_What happened to me?_

I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I remembered was . . . was . . . oh . . . my mom was talking about regrets and for some reason I left. But why did I leave and how did I end up in so much pain . . .?

**Eli's POV**

The first person I called was Clare's mom. She needed to know what was going on with her daughter.

"Hello?"

"It's Eli, again . . ." I was sobbing, and she heard me.

"What's wrong Eli? Clare's not them yet." She had worry in her voice.

"Clare's . . . There's been an accident."

"What do you mean?" she replied slowly.

"I was lo-ooking for Cl-Clare . . . when I spotted her bike on the road." I took a deep breath. "I found her and she had been hit by a car. She's o the way to the hospital now."

I could hear in tears on the other line. "I'm on way." And then she hung up.

I was half-way to the hospital by now and the rain had finally stopped. I dialed Adam's number and told him that Clare had been in an accident. His mom agreed to take him to the hospital.

I inhaled deeply trying to calm down. But the way she looked when I found her. So fragile and broken . . . and so much blood . . . I shook my head, trying to shake the image way. _She's going to be fine. She has to be. She's not Julia. _I kept repeating to my self trying to convince myself to believe in those words. I couldn't lose her too. She was too important.

I finally made it to the hospital a few minutes later, feeling like years rather than minutes. I ran into the hospital. Clare's mom was already there, speaking with the doctor. I got to her as they were finished talking.

"She'll be able to take visitors in an hour, but we don't know when she'll wake up." And with that, the doctor walked away.

I looked at Clare's mom and asked "What'd her say! Is she going to be all right?"

She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "He said she suffered from internal bleeding and she hit her head. They don't know if that caused any damage thought. They won't know until she wakes up. She's covered in bruises and had a cracked rib. They say she's really lucky she only has a little damage. But . . ." she sobbed "They aren't entirely sure if she'll wake up.'

At that I sucked in my breath. We sat in silence. A few minutes later, Adam showed up. "How's Clare?" He immediately demanded.

"She should be fine. But she has a head injury and . . . and . . ." I was sobbing.

Adam shot me a look. Clare's mom just looked straight ahead. "What!" Adam almost yelled at me.

"Helen!" I looked up tot see Clare's dad running towards us. "What happened?"

Clare's mom got up slowly and quietly and motioned for him to follow her. They walked away and sat away from us, out of our hearing range.

Adam turned back to me. "What is wrong with Clare?"

I took a deep breath. "They don't know when . . . or even if . . . she's going to wake up."

Adam sat down and they sat in silence. We looked up tot see Clare's parents sleeping . . . separated by a few seats I between each other. "How can they be sleeping when their daughter could be . . . could be . . ." I began to cry again.

"Clare and I were talking and she said something about how her parents haven't been sleeping much due to all the divorce planning."

I sighed. "I know . . . I'm just upset. This is my entire fault. I was just trying to respect her beliefs even she herself was not."

Adam was obviously confused. "Wait . . . What are you talking about?"

I told Adam what happened. I had finally stopped crying but I could feel the aura of depression around me.

It was time to tell Clare and her parents got up. Only 2 at a time were aloud. After another 20 minutes of silence, her parents walked out with fresh tears in their eyes. Her dad walked out quickly while her mom walked towards us.

"Boys? We need to go, but we don't want her left alone. She always talks about you 2. You 2 are her best friends. Can you guys stay with her till we return?"

I couldn't understand why they were leaving her. She could wake up any time and they wouldn't stay! I was angry but calmed by the fact that I could stay with Clare longer this way.

When I wasn't saying anything, Adam spoke up. "Yeah, that's fine. We'll stay as long as permitted."

She smiled sadly at him. "Thank you. I know we shouldn't be leaving, but her father and I are gin got call Darcy and have her come home as a surprise for Clare. We were planning on next month, but now would probably be the best time . . ." She sobbed as she walked out of the hospital. When she had said her sister was coming, all my anger diminished because I knew how much Clare missed her sister.

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I worked 4 to 10 the last 2 days so I had to try and type it at lunch at school…took 2 days but I sent it to my gaggle (my schools email) and was able to put it up tonight. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare's POV**

I was beginning to become annoyed with the dark, desolate place. I've been wandering around for what seemed like days and have found nothing. I was all alone.

Alone.

Lately that's the only way I've felt. Like there was no one there that understood me.

I sat down and decided to wait. Maybe something would finally happen.

After about 10 minutes something finally happen. A light appeared to my left; a bright shining light.

"Is that heaven?" I asked aloud.

Then to my right I heard someone talking.

"Clare, please wake up. I'm sorry. So…so sorry. Please wake up, please! I can't lose you too!"

_Too! What did he mean by that?_ I wondered.

Then I heard Adam's voice. "Clare, if you can hear me, get your ass up and hit me for cussing at you! You are one of my only fucking friends! I only have two of you, and I'm not about to lose one of you. So wake your ass up NOW!" Adam's voice boomed with the demand at the end.

I smiled. It was settled. I looked back at the light and said "No, it's not my time to go yet."

**Adam's POV**

We walked into Clare's room. She had wires all around her head to monitor her brain functioning. She was motionless. She had a bandage on her head from where she hit it and had scratches and bruises all over. Eli looked so sad. I understood why, too. All this reminded him of Julia's accident. Except Julia had died on impact, while Clare was in a coma: alive yet not.

We were silent for almost 10 minutes when Eli finally spoke up.

"Clare, please wake up. I'm sorry. So…so sorry. Please wake up, please! I can't lose you too!"

It was heart-wrenching to watch Eli breakdown at Clare's side. I could see how much he cared for her. I was on the verge of tears myself and bursted out at Clare. "Clare, if you can hear me, get your ass up and hit me for cussing at you! You are one of my only fucking friends! I only have two of you, and I'm not about to lose one of you. So wake your ass up NOW!" I was upset. One of my best friends was motionless and the other was breaking at the side of their bed.

I started to cry when I looked back at Clare's face and saw her eyes slowly opening and gazing at me.

"Adam? What happened?" She looked around not really understanding. "Where am I?"

Eli lifted his head up quickly at the sound of Clare's voice and glomped her. It was probably the most gentle glomp I've ever seen: so as not to hurt her.

Clare just looked confused.

"I'm so sorry, Clare! This is all m…" Eli began.

Clare finally spoke to Eli. "Wait…I'm sorry…but…who are you?"

**Before the rest of this rediculously long author's note i believe if you don't know what glomp means i should tell you...i was introduced to the word in anime club and used it at the anime central convention...it's where you attack someone with a hug pretty much...if you have a different definition or view of the word...i would love to hear it :)**

**You probably all hate me cuz of all these cliff hangers mwa hahahahahaha. I know this chapter is short…but he next is much much longer….sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been able to get on the school computers and…well…how does a computer get 9 freaking viruses? It totally crashed our computer I was pissed cuz I had 3 homework assignments that needed to be printed and when I went to turn on the computer…it wouldn't turn on…all it did was show the loading thing…very bad day….but I got a new job woot! Haha noodles n company in davenport….its across the bridge cuz I have to go from Illinois to iowa but its only a 15 to 20 minute drive so whatever I only live a 7 minute walk from the Mississippi River…its so pretty lol **

**Now I have a question**

**Zombies**

**Or**

**Unicorns?**

**Im totally team zombie just saying it's a huge debate at school right now we even have people voting with money so we can donate to toys for tots **

**O and I officially chose my college im gonna go to Western… I just wanted to tell ppl cuz I don't see friends this weekend and my phone is acting retarded…I kinda broke the phone so it wont charge…**

**Wow that was a long authors note…can ya tell I haven't talked to many ppl in the last few days?**


	6. an apology

Ok so, im a terrible person no need to tell me that. I can explain…you see…I was writing during class and the teacher got mad cuz I wasn't paying attention so she took my notebook from me. But he good news is im getting it back tomorrow because 2 week break from school is starting and my teacher is going on maternity leave. I have quite a few chapters in there….and I did not want to rewrite them when I found they were perfectly fine. I also have 2 or 3 chapters for vengeance written in there also. So in the next 2 weeks expect an update. And I will be more careful when it comes to what classes im in when I wanna write. Now im gonna finnish cookies.

Sincerely,

Samantha T.

Oh and theres a kid in my 6th hour who looks a lot like eli/munro….hehe


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own degrassi

_**Eli's POV**_

"Wh-what?" I didn't understand. How could she know Adam and not me?

"Who are you and why are you hugging me?" She asked again.

"I'm Eli…your _boyfriend_!" I put emphasis on boyfriend, hoping this was some sick joke of hers to get back at me…I wasn't laughing…

She looked completely confused. "I don't have a boyfriend…" She looked back at Adam. "Adam, can you please tell me what's going on? Why am I in the hospital?"

Adam sighed heavily. "Eli, can you go get the doctor and tell him what's going on while I speak with Clare for a moment?"

I couldn't say anything. I just shook my head and walked out to find the doctor.

_**Adam's POV**_

I knew Eli had to leave. Something was wrong with Clare. Eli was about to snap.

"Clare, do you really not know who that is?"

"NO, why would I? I've never seen him before!" She was getting defensive.

"Calm down, please. Okay, now, do you remember how we met?" We met through Eli...So hopefully this will work.

I watched as her eyebrows scrunched together and the look of pure concentration appearing on her face. I could tell she was trying hard to remember. Her face relaxed a bit. "No…Adam, what's going on? Why am in the hospital and why are you asking me weird questions? Why can't I remember the answers to them?" I remained silent, not knowing what to do, as I saw a tear slide down her cheek. And why am I not able to remember much of us…Most of this year is gone…I remember…small bits and pieces, but there are so many gaps in between…hardly anything I remember even involves me. Alli, Drew, a little of you, and my parents fighting….Adam, what the hell happened to me?"

I heard the seriousness and confusion in her voice. Clare never cursed, either. This was obviously seriously upsetting her. "Clare, you were involved in an accident…"

"Wha-" All of a sudden she started to scream in agony. "My head…it hurts so much…my head…" She started to cry. "I can't remember anything. The harder I try the more it hurts." She sobbed a little and took a deep breathing, trying to calm herself. "Adam, can you please continue?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I…I don't know Clare…" I was worried. If she tried to remember anymore, she could be in some more pain. I didn't want to aid to anymore hurt for her.

She glared at me and said menacingly, "I deserve to know Adam!"

I sighed. I couldn't really argue with her. "Alright, well, from what Eli told me, you-"

"Wait, before you go on, please explain this Eli person. He was the boy in here earlier, am I correct? The one that went to find the doctor?"

As I was about to answer, in came Eli and the doctor…Saved by the bell…or in this case: the impeccable timing of Eli and the doctor.

_**Eli's POV**_

I took longer than I should have to find Clare's doctor, but I needed to clear my head before I went insane.

_Why can she not remember me, but remember Adam? I introduced them. She wouldn't know him if it weren't for me. It makes no sense._

I spotted the guy who had been speaking with Clare's mom when I had arrived at the hospital. "Doctor! Hey, you!" I called out to him. "Dr…." I didn't know his name so it just hung in the air.

"Dr. Caldwell—What do you need? I need to-"

"Clare Edwards woke up!" I practically shouted.

His eyes widened as he took this in and asked "She did?"

I was getting annoyed quickly. "That's what I just said! Anyway, something is off. She remembers our friend Adam, but not me. I introduced them. Yet she remembers nothing of me."

"Let's go!" And Dr. Caldwell walked briskly to Clare's room.

_**Clare's POV**_

What's wrong with me? How do I know that boy? Why can't I remember most of my year at Degrassi? I remember some of it: divorce, Adam's an FTM, Alli left….but that about sums it up. My head hurts just trying to access small parts of my memory. Especially English. My favorite, most relaxing class, hidden from me by my own brain. Before Adam could answer any more questions demanded from me, a doctor, and the boy called Eli walked in. Adam was saved from my interrogation…for now…

"Clare, how are you feeling?" Asked the doctor as he did his tests on my eyes and injuries.

"Like I was hit my car!" I groaned. Adam's and Eli's eyes widened.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked calmly.

"Not at all. I can't remember a lot. There are so many gaps. I remember Adam, but not much of the friendship. I know he's my best friends…but not much of what we've done. I don't remember much of school…and nothing of English, which I don't understand. And every time I try to remember, my head hurts-_a lot_."

"There's a strong medicine I can give you for the headaches, but your memories…you may…or may not…regain them. I wonder…"

"What!" I urged him on. Do you remember what, or who, you were thinking about before the accident?"

My head ached as I tried to think about it, but I showed no sign of my pain on my face. "NO…"

"Eli-that is your name right?" the doctor asked the green-eyed boy. He shook his head yes and the doctor continued "Ask her questions pertaining to you two." The doctor urged.

With a sad look he looked at me and asked "Do you remember Adam telling us he was an FTM?"

I looked at him in confusion. "I remember…being alone at the picnic table when he came up and told me…a few gaps here and there…"

_**Eli's POV**_

How could she forget all about me! Our memories shared together! I took a deep breath to continue. "Do you remember you English partner? The Romeo and Juliet project? Any even little bit of English?"

Her face contorted into one of pain. She began to cry. "My head hurts…I remember nothing of English. _Nothing!_ What's wrong with me!"

The doctor sighed. "There are cases where a person thinks so hard, focusing of one person and puts all their energy into that person after suffering a trauma, such as your's, Clare, that they forget that person. The brain associates that person with what just happened and then all memories, any recollection of that person, is blocked of somewhere deep in their mind. Sometimes those memories return, but there have been cases where that person never regains those memories."

I stood there in silence and Clare's face was a blank slate. I didn't know what to do or think.

"So…" I started slowly. "She remembers nothing of me…nothing…"

**So….throw what you will at me. Im so sorry. I didn't mean for the notebook to get taken…stupid teacher is hormonal. **

**Ok so, does anyone else have a messed up high school as bad as mine? My freshman year: teacher got drunk and **_**he **_**went to adult store and hit on some male cops trying get favors…right after he quit…**

**Sophomore year: teacher comes drunk to school**

**Junior year: learn a chick ive known since kindergarten was sleeping with a teacher…bragged about it…but then played victim when it got publicized…**

**Senior year: learn that at least 3 other teachers sleep with students just haven't been caught….and said student who slept with teacher who went to prison slept with the state attorney from the trial…HELLO….DIDNT YOU JUST PUT A GUY AWAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID! Hippocrates I tell ya lol**

**Ive had an interesting high school career….9 more weeks for surprises….**


	8. il update soon i promise but

Hey guys sorry for not updating. I will soon…Ive just got a lot of family issues going on including the return of my baby sister's seizures which were supposed to be gone after her hemispherectomy 3 years ago. What kind of sick being would do this to a 6 year little girl with everything to live for I'll never understand….She's at the St. Louis children's hospital right now hope for the best for my little sister Nellie she's a loving fun filled little girl in spite of everything!

Samantha


End file.
